Failed Romance
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: Republish & Re-edit/SasuSaku Version/Sasuke memang tidak bisa romantis. Dan sepertinya Sakura menambah kesan tidak romantis itu./Warning Inside


**Failed Romance**

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

**SasuSaku  
**

**Original Story by parasarimbi and anyva  
**

**Republish &amp; Re-edit by Me - anyva  
**

**Warning: Super Duper OOC. AU. Humor Gagal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau melamarku?" Tanya gadis blasteran Jepang-Kanada itu kepada laki-laki dihadapannya. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Bukan. Bukan karena ucapan lelaki itu. Tapi karena dinginnya udara pada malam itu.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya akibat malu, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap lekat gadis itu. Ekspresinya berubah serius namun tersirat kelembutan di sana. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerutkan dahinya heran seolah bertanya, "apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu ingin mendengar lebih. Ya, alasan kenapa lelaki yang baru dikenalnya tiga bulan ini melamarnya.

"Aku tau perkenalan kita ini terlalu singkat. Aku juga tau, kau tak mungkin menerimaku begitu saja," lanjut lelaki itu. Ia masih menatap mata yang sejak pertama kali bertemu telah begitu menjeratnya. "Tapi percayalah, aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik. Aku ... aku mencintaimu."

Semilir angin yang berembus melalu celah jendela kafe itu tak sedikit pun mengubah ekspresi gadis itu. Udara yang dingin itu hanya mampu membuatnya mengeratkan mantelnya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang nyaris datar. Entah ia sudah memperkirakan atau belum, ia sama sekali tak terkejut mendengar pernyataan lelaki itu. Ia hanya menghela napasnya pelan.

"Mudah memang bila hanya mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Bayi yang baru lahir pun bisa mengatakan hal itu. Demikian juga lelaki di luar sana yang mencoba memintaku menjadi teman hidupnya," jawab gadis itu sambil bersidekap menahan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening sambil menatap lekat mata gadisnya. Kata-kata gadis dihadapannya sulit ia tebak. Ia masih menerka-nerka jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh gadis pujaannya itu.

"Apa itu artinya kau ..."

"Menolakmu?" Potong gadis itu cepat. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Lelaki itu tersentak mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Cinta ... itu bukan alasan untuk menikah, kau tau? Banyak sekali di dunia pasangan yang menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Dan lagi, masa lalumu itu ..." Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat tubuh lelaki itu menegang. Ia dapat melihat tangan lelaki itu mengepal. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras, namun tatapannya berubah sendu. Rasanya ia menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

"Sasuke, aku ..."

"Maaf, jika masa laluku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Haha. Bahkan aku tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi." Ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum miris. Miris rasanya ketika harus mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana ia harus kehilangan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Masa dimana seharusnya ia bisa berbagi kehangatan dengan orangtuanya malah menjadi masa dimana itu menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Orangtuanya bercerai kala ia baru berusia 15 tahun. Ketidakcocokan diantara ayah dan ibunya menjadi sumber masalah. Ayahnya yang keras, sedangkan ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat lembut. Semua itu sudah tak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Ibunya sudah tidak tahan dengan ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpisah dan mengorbankan anak-anak mereka.

Ia hidup dengan ibunya sejak saat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ayahnya yang selalu bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah boneka. Hidupnya kala itu begitu terombang-ambing. Ia sering minum-minuman keras, bermain wanita, dan banyak hal buruk lainnya sebagai pelampiasannya. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sekarang menjadi sahabat baiknya. Dia bisa berdiri seperti sekarang berkat sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan gadis ini, dia langsung jatuh hati. Perkenalan mereka hanya tiga bulan, namun itu cukup meyakinkannya untuk menjadikan gadis bermata emerald itu sebagai istrinya. Hanya saja, kali ini mungkin ia harus menelan pil pahit dikarenakan tanda-tanda bahwa gadis ini menolaknya. Semua ini karena masa lalunya kah? Aa ... kenapa itu menjadi halangan?

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya ..." Gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Tatapan Sasuke padanya berubah. Seolah mengatakab bahwa lelaki itu baik-baik saja namun terlihat begitu hancur.

"Aku tak pernah ingin membebani orang yang aku sayangi dengan masa laluku yang begitu rumit. Kau tau? Sungguh, aku tak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Aku juga menginginkan keluarga yang bahagia. Aku berharap bisa mengubah semuanya."

Gadis itu tercengang mendengar penuturan dari lelaki berkulit putih susu tersebut. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang sedemikian terbuka padanya. Pasalnya lelaki itu bukanlah lelaki yang romantis. Namun kini hatinya menghangat.

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik. Aku ..."

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih banyak," ujar gadis bermata hijau cerah itu. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Tatapan Sasuke pun melembut.

"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin memilihmu sebagai wanita yang kujumpai pertama kali di pagi hari di tempat peraduan kita. Dan pastinya aku akan bahagia sekali bila nantinya aku mempunyai seorang jagoan atau princess bermata hijau sepertimu." Sasuke menghela napas, mengambil jeda sejenak dari segala kegelisahan yang ia ungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

"Aku tau, jika aku seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai trauma mendalam di masa lalu dan itu membuatku merasa lemah. Tapi ... tapi itu berbeda saat aku berada di dekatmu. Aku ... aku merasa seperti seorang pejantan yang tak terkalahkan." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Dan kata-kata dari Sasuke itu menghangatkan hatinya. Membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Keadaan mendadak menjadi hening. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat mengambil secangkir kopi yang tadi dipesannya. Kopi itu telah mendingin. Namun tidak hatinya. Kehangatan tak kasat mata itu memenuhi relung hatinya. Membuatnya berdebar tak karuan. Begitupun dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlarut dalam sebuah perasaan asing yang begitu mendebarkan. Rasanya menyenangkan dan mereka menikmatinya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke bertanya, menanti jawaban atas lamarannya tadi. Sinar matanya begitu membuat Sasuke terpesona. Aa, sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan hal ini?

"Sasuke, jika aku boleh jujur, aku ... sebenarnya aku mengagumimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau pribadi yang menyenangkan. Kau bernyanyi, berinteraksi dengan penonton, dan melakukan hal-hal konyol yang tak disangka. Kau tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka. Kau ... begitu hangat," jeda sejenak, "aku merasakannya. Meski terkadang kau bertingkah konyol dan menyebalkan, tapi aku ... aku tidak tau kenapa aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua hal itu. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menerimamu, menerima segala kekuranganmu."

Sasuke nyaris melotot mendengarnya. Ia tak berkedip sedikitpun. Cangkir yang tadi dipegangnya ia jatuhkan secara paksa hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak terlalu keras. Dan hal itu cukup untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura yang setengah melamun sambil memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, bahkan tertawa. Ia tidak percaya mendengar pujian dari Sakura. Ia sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia bahkan ikut tertawa canggung.

Suasanya itu menjadi sedikit kaku. Dikarenakan setelahnya mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dan berusaha untuk tidak saling memandang. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sedang saling memyembunyikan debaran di jantung mereka. Hingga suatu kondisi dimana Sakura kembali membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Demo ... Sasuke ... Etto ..." Gadis itu nampak ragu mengungkapkan pertanyaannya. Sasuke menyernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Nani?" tanya Sasuke kala melihat gadis itu meremas tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah, membuat Sasuke khawatir. Sementara Sakura terus meremas tangannya gelisah. Gadis itu bahkan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Wajah gadis itu pun terlihat memerah.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu. Tapi ... boleh aku mengajukan syarat?" Tanya gadis itu ragu. Agak takut sebenarnya.

"Eh?"

"Gomen ne, Sasuke ... Demo ..."

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu?" Ujar Sasuke menenangkan. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin ..."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau sunat sebelum kita menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

**Dan berakhir dengan gajenya. LoL**

* * *

Wkwkwkkwk...

Sebelumnya maaf klo ada typo dan segala jenis macemnya. Maaf klo nama Sasuke ada salah. Hahahaha...

Dan terima kasih buat **Mba Widi** yang udah ngijinin buat ngepublish ulang fic ini yang udah diedit disana sini. Cinta banget gue sama elo mba... wkwkwkwk.

Terima kasih juga buat **Aoi Yukari** yang udah ngasih saran buat ngedit. Hahahaaha

Aslinya sih ini dipublish di blog sama di fandom screenplays. Melanggar guidelines sh sebenernya. Tapi gapapalah sekali-kali melanggar.. lol

Cast aslinya Taka OOR. Tapi jujur, pas bikin itu yang kebayang di kepala gue cuma Sasuke. Wkwwk. Soal broken home itu true story, sisanya karangan belaka. LoL

Soal masa lalu itu aslinya masa lalu Taka. Dimana dia terpaksa mengikuti impian ayahnya masuk JE jadi anggota NEWS, kemudian dia dikeluarkan dari agency nya, ortunya cerai, trus dia di DO dari sekolahnya. Itu sekitar umur 15-16tahunan lah. Pas masih labil-labilnya.

Oke. Itu aja deh cuap-cuap dari saya... kalo ada yg ingin ditanyakan, bisa lewat review atau PM.

Terima kasih susah membaca.

Salam penuh cinta dari anyva :*


End file.
